the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Nuclear war | nextseason = ZA}} :For the list of After the Dark seasons, see List of After the Dark Seasons. is the first season of After the Dark. Being the first season and originally intended to be a standalone game, despite not being hugely eventful and adventurous, the season had a entertaining storyline, and set the scene for what would become the After the Dark series. Hosts People Inside Group NPCs Outside Group Bunker Vote Logistics The Bunker The bunker is located in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. The following supplies can be found in the bunker. To determine what is in the bunker besides this, use your logical sense. - Food for 12 weeks. - Running water, granted the filters get cleaned once in a while. - 2 guns and 100 rounds. Only 1 person knows the code to the bunker's blast door from the start. Timeline Week 1: - The group was divided, with 8 staying outside and 8 going into the bunker. - Kaeden and Nicholas refused to partake, leaving them outside. - A bomb dropped on Portland, Oregon. - The Bunker Group discovered that Sam wrote a book, revealing that he is a pyromaniac. Ultimately, this did not affect his position in the group. - The Outside Group decided to hide in a cave, in order to get exposed to as little radiation, from the Portland bomb, as possible. - The Outside Group voted for whether or not to kill Fitz, due to his possible sickness. It was decided not to. - Nicholas and Kaeden, from The Outside Group, started feeling sick. - The Bunker Group took a vote to limit some of the group members. It was decided to limit Dakota, making him unable to enter the machine room and armory. Week 2: - The Outside Group has sent Isaac, Fitz, Joshie and Mike out to search for supplies. They decided to stay in a cabin while it was raining. - In The Inside Group, Jo fixed a leak in the blast door. Week 3: - Isaac, Fitz, Joshie and Mike spot a plane and attempt to aware it of their location in hopes it will rescue them. However the plane proceeded to drop a bomb in Rhododendron, the air blast killed the four of them. - Julia gave birth to a girl, both surviving, although Julia was lacking blood. - The Bunker Group decided to put Dakota in solitary. Week 4: - A bomb was dropped directly on the bunker, however the bunker survived. The cave in which The Outside Group was staying in, collapsed, trapping Johan-Amir, Caleb, Nicholas and Kaeden. - The leak in the bunker's blast door reopened. - A blood transfusion to Julia went successfully. Week 5: - Nicholas died from radiation sickness. - The Outside Group was running out of food and water. - The oxygen tank in the bunker got a leak, but was quickly fixed. - The Bunker Group took a vote to whether or not to kill Sam or Julia's daughter, as they were lacking oxygen. - Sam stabbed Perry in the chest, killing him. - Jo killed Sam by shooting him in the head. Week 6: - Johan-Amir was nearing starvation. - The Bunker Group got a call on the computer, a German man which they did not understand. Week 7: - Johan-Amir starved to death. - Marija's lung disease began to kick in. - Plants in The Bunker Group's' Indoor Garden begun to show signs of blight. - Caleb and Kaeden ate Johan-Amir to stay alive. Week 8: - In The Outside Group, the body of Nicholas begun to smell. They threw the body out of a small air hole in the rocks. - Julia manages to keep Marija alive, in The Bunker Group, and Marija attempted to cure the plant's blight without success. - The power shut down in the bunker, closing all doors and trapping the survivors in whatever room they were in. Dakota and Purry were trapped in the Living Room, Marija and Julia were trapped in the Indoor Garden and Tommy and Jo are trapped in the kitchen. Jo had a panick attack. - Dakota went to fix the power. Week 9: - Plants in The Bunker Group's Indoor Garden died. Week 10: - Marija died from her lung disease. - Most plants in the The Bunker Group's Indoor Garden had died, with only a small section of plants left. - The Bunker Group had only food for 2 more weeks left. They decide to ration it. - The Outside Group ran out of water and food. Week 11: - A bomb was dropped in the distance, leading to the cave in which The Outside Group were staying in to collapse even further. - Caleb got sick from drinking dirty water. - Julia got weaker, leading to her giving her baby less food than it needed. - The Bunker Group got a weird message on the computer, that nobody could understand. Week 12: - The Outside Group managed to boil water. Kaeden attempted to dig them out of the cave. - A fire broke out in The Bunker Group's Bedroom. Purry managed to put it out, but was injured. - Julia and her baby got even weaker. Week 13: - The cave, in which The Outside Group stayed in, collapsed a bit more, breaking Kaeden's leg and trapping him. Caleb was feeling better. Kaeden managed to find worms and get free. - Caleb and Kaeden were both running out of food and air, but had a somewhat reliable source of water. - Purry was badly injured after putting out the fire. The others helped her heal. - Dakota harvested the healthy crops, some of them being rotten. - The Bunker Group had nearly run out of food. Week 14: - Caleb was feeling better, although both him and Kaeden were gasping for air all the time. - The Outside Group ran out of firewood. - Purry wasn't feeling much better, and was coughing a lot. - The Bunker Group found out that Tommy had an allergy to tomatoes. Week 15: - Kaeden suffocated to death. - The Outside Group heard a helicopter, but the sound quickly faded away. - The Outside Group's fire died. - Purry is close to dying from smoke poisoning. She gave the code to the bunker to Jo. - Caleb tried to dig for a cave, attempting to get oxygen that way. Week 16: - Caleb suffocated to death. - Purry died from smoke poisoning. - A message popped up on The Bunker Group's screen, telling them to sit tight. - A weird sound came from the machine room. Dakota quickly found the problem and fixed it. Week 17: - The Bunker Group got an Italian message on the screen. Nobody understood it. Week 18: - The Bunker Group were running out of food. - Julia's baby appeared to be sick, but it was unsure. It was concluded that she wasn't. Week 19: - The Bunker Group got more messages on the screen, most of them being in German. - The Bunker Group ran out of food. They ate the refrigerated Purry. Week 20: - Dakota, Tommy, Jo, Julia and Julia's baby were saved. Trivia *This is the overall first season of After the Dark. *With the popularity of the season, it eventually sprouted a revamp, After the Dark: War Zone. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area